L'ombre d'un ange souillé
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Dans un cimetière abandonné, l'ombre d'une fleur fanée se dessine dans le brouillard. Son apparence s'apparente à celle d'un ange, mais son regard sous-entend qu'elle est déchue. Qui est-elle, et que cherche-t-elle ? Silent Hill 2.


Bonjour tout le monde !  
>Me revoilà avec un petit OS sur Silent Hill 2, écrit pour un examen sur la Nouvelle noire. Je me suis dit qu'écrire sur Silent Hill allait bien m'inspirer, et donc cette histoire est née de là xD.<br>J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
>Je la mets en rating T à cause des sous entendus assez "durs".<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>L'ombre d'un ange souillé<em>**

**Une jeune femme brune entra dans un cimetière, et s'avança lentement dans le brouillard du jour. Son apparence simple montrait une certaine pauvreté et négligence : ses cheveux étaient coupés au carré, et elle portait un col roulé écru, plutôt sale, ainsi qu'un pantalon marron, trop large pour son corps menu. Ses baskets d'occasion trainaient dans la boue du mauvais temps passé. **

**Elle déambula un moment entre les allées funèbres, puis s'arrêta naturellement devant une pierre tombale. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent dessus un instant, et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle y lut le nom affiché : Thomas Orosco.**

* * *

><p>Alors on t'a enterré là. Dans cet endroit funeste et inhospitalier, où jamais aucune fleur ne pousse à cause de la pourriture ensevelie sous terre.<p>

Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

Regrettes-tu ?

Souffres-tu ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, si un sentiment doit te traverser, c'est la haine, le ressentiment, la colère. Envers moi, et envers toi-même sans doute. Oui, une colère contre toi car tu n'as pas vu le coup venir. Et bien que tu sois sous mes pieds, j'ai l'impression de sentir ton souffle, ta peau, ton contact contre mon corps.

J'ai peur. Terriblement peur.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

Regarde ce que tu as fais de moi !

Je n'ai rien, je suis une simple marionnette en porcelaine qui n'a plus aucune utilité. Et vous… vous avez tous disparu. Toi, grand frère… maman.

Maman.

Où es-tu réellement ?

Maman, je te cherche partout.

Je t'appelle à en perdre ma voix.

Je t'appelle sans arrêt… mais tu ne m'entends pas…

* * *

><p><em>- Maman ? Maman ?<em>

_L'enfant aux grands yeux noisette s'avança dans les couloirs sombres de la maison. Elle avait hésité jusqu'au dernier moment à sortir de sa chambre. Cependant, elle ne tenait plus. Les vilaines ombres monstrueuses qui se dessinaient sur ses murs crémeux la terrifiaient, et elle ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil sans voir un de ses cauchemars se matérialiser sous ses paupières. Elle avait essayé vainement de se cacher sous ses draps, et d'effacer de sa mémoire ce qui se reflétait sur la tapisserie immaculée. Elle tentait alors de se remémorer les paroles de sa mère, lorsqu'elle lui demandait pourquoi sa chambre était si blanche : « parce qu'un ange comme toi doit se sentir au paradis et résister aux assauts des démons cachés sous le lit, dans l'armoire, ou derrière la porte. N'oublie pas : tu ne dois pas laisser le mal entrer, sinon tu iras aux Enfers ». _

_Elle se demanda s'il était trop tard, et si elle ne s'y trouvait pas déjà. _

_Avec ces griffes tranchantes, ces pupilles dilatées à la couleur ocre, ces dents pointues, ces ricanements sournois…_

_Impossible de dormir. Il lui fallait la chaleur nourricière pour laisser Morphée déposer sa poussière sur ses yeux. Alors, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, et avait sauté du lit pour rejoindre en vitesse le couloir des ténèbres. Première étape franchie. Il ne restait plus qu'à traverser la profondeur du néant, vaincre sa peur du noir, et avancer en espérant ne pas tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. _

_Un pas devant l'autre. _

_Doucement.  
>Rapidement.<em>

_Sûrement._

_Enfin, la fillette parvint devant la porte du salut. Elle ne prit pas le temps de frapper, et pénétra dans la pièce où l'attendait sourire, mots rassurants, câlins, et… _

_Ce qu'elle vit la choqua._

_Malgré la pénombre, elle distingua des formes mouvantes, et surtout, entendit des bruits difformes qui ressemblaient étrangement à des gémissements, voire des couinements. Un bras levé s'abattit avec force sur une masse vivante, qui poussa une longue plainte de douleur. Le sol trembla. La gamine plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et se pétrifia de stupeur. Un reniflement de peur la trahit, et on se tourna vers elle. _

_- Angela ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!_

_La voix de sa mère._

_Pourquoi n'était-elle pas emplie de gentillesse ? Pourquoi son ton paraissait-il si dur et sec ?_

_Une mère est censée réconforter son enfant quand celui-ci se sent mal, non ?_

_- Laisse, je m'en occupe._

_La voix de son père._

_Pourquoi l'inquiétait-il ainsi ? Elle le vit s'approcher, et lui prendre la main sans autorisation de sa part. Il la tira ensuite hors de la pièce._

_Pourquoi sa mère ne venait-elle pas ? C'est le rôle de la mère de raccompagner son enfant jusqu'à son lit, et de le border, non ? Une mère n'abandonne jamais son enfant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Tu n'as pas été très gentille, Angela, d'entrer sans frapper. _

_Son père la ramena à sa chambre, et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. _

_- Mais comme tu es jolie, je ne te gronderai pas._

_Jolie ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cela ?_

_Il l'allongea sur le matelas, et la regarda dans les yeux, tandis que ses mains lui caressaient les bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Avec son rictus étrange dessiné sur le visage, ses petits yeux plissés et brillants, ainsi que ses doigts tordus, il lui faisait peur. Plus que les vilaines ombres de tout à l'heure._

_- Angela… Tu es une grande fille maintenant, tu sais ?_

_Pourtant, il lui répétait constamment qu'elle était trop petite pour comprendre les choses avec ses six printemps. _

_- Tu ne dois plus déranger maman, elle ne veut pas te voir. Mais moi… je serai toujours ravi de te border. _

_Pourquoi la borderait-il maintenant ? Il disait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, que sa femme ne devait pas répondre aux caprices d'une mioche entêtée et peureuse. _

_- D'accord Angela ? Si tu veux quelque chose, tu viens me voir. Moi, et uniquement moi. C'est compris ?_

_Elle acquiesça faiblement du menton. _

_Il se pencha vers elle, en souriant._

_Tiens, depuis quand ses dents lui semblaient-elles si pointues ?_

* * *

><p><em>Aïe.<em>

_Partie._

_Elle était partie._

_Loin._

_Elle s'était enfuie._

_Loin._

_Elle l'avait abandonnée._

_Pour toujours._

_Elle était désormais seule._

_Avec lui._

_Ce monstre._

_Qu'allait-elle devenir ?_

_Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ?_

_Partir ?  
>Fuir ?<em>

_L'abandonner à son tour ?_

_Il serait alors seul._

_Et elle serait libre._

_C'était décidé._

_Elle partirait après le lycée._

* * *

><p><em>Il la balança contre le mur. Sa tête se cogna violemment, et ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait que du papier peint écarlate. Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne voyait plus.<br>Il la prit violemment par les cheveux et la força à se relever. _

_- Je vais te faire regretter ta tentative de fuite !_

_Il avait appelé son école quand il ne la vit pas revenir des cours. Peu de temps après, un de ses collègues de travail le prévint qu'Angela tentait de monter clandestinement dans un train. Il accourut aussitôt la gare, et se retint difficilement de la corriger devant tout le monde. En rentrant à la maison, elle crut que sa vie s'arrêterait là. Qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais sa mère. _

_Ce qu'elle ne devinait pas, ou qu'elle préféra ne pas deviner, c'était ses autres projets à l'esprit. Plus violents. Plus intarissables. _

_Il projeta Angela par terre. Sa masse, imposante, démoniaque, s'abattit sur elle. Le vomi s'infiltra à nouveau dans la gorge de la jeune fille, et elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas expulser le liquide jaunâtre. Elle préféra détourner la tête. Ses pupilles noisette cherchèrent un point réconfortant autour d'elles, mais n'y trouvèrent que du rouge. _

_Des rideaux pourpres._

_Des draps vermeils._

_Des meubles carmin. _

_Le ciel couchant._

_Son corps rouge._

_Rouge. Tout était rouge._

_Depuis quand le paradis s'était-il mué en enfers ? Les ailes arrachées dans son dos la tiraillaient de douleur, et elle peinait à s'envoler vers d'autres pensées plus joyeuses. Le mot « bonheur » ne faisait plus parti de son vocabulaire. Un ange ne peut résister aux assauts d'un démon assoiffé de sang. Après tout, celui-ci ne prend plaisir que dans la corruption et les vices infligés à ce pauvre petit être sans défense, dont le seul tort avait été la pureté. _

_Angela soupira discrètement._

_Le souffle lui manquait, et sa peau transpirait de plus en plus. La température montait grandement au fil des secondes, et l'oppressait davantage. Elle tenta alors de rester le plus immobile possible, attendant impatiemment que la chaleur infernale redescende et quitte son corps. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, désespérée de ne trouver aucune aide extérieure. Ses pensées en profitèrent pour vagabonder ailleurs. L'idée de partir lui revint, toutefois, elle la chassa presque immédiatement. Ce serait du pur suicide. Pourtant, en mourant, elle serait certainement libérée de toutes ces souffrances perpétuelles. Mais si elle disparaissait, elle ne pourrait plus revoir sa mère. Et si… elle commettait l'irréparable ? _

_La masse se dégagea d'elle au même moment, et se redressa, l'air fier. _

_- Je meurs de faim. Va me faire à manger. _

_Il partit en claquant la porte._

_Angela se releva lentement, enfila des vêtements propres, et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas machinal. _

_Ce soir, elle cuisinera de la viande rouge. Et elle la fera bien tendre, bien saignante._

* * *

><p>Extrait d'un article de journal :<p>

« _Le corps d'un homme identifié comme étant Thomas Orosco, bûcheron âgé de 39 ans, a été découvert au milieu de sa chambre, couché sur le dos._

_Il a probablement succombé à plusieurs coups d'un objet tranchant, portés au cou et sur le côté gauche du torse. Il a vraisemblablement été tué entre 20h00 et 21h00._

_Se basant sur les signes de lutte prélevés dans la pièce et l'absence de l'arme du crime, la police privilégie la thèse de l'homicide volontaire et a décidé d'ouvrir une enquête pour assassinat._

_En outre, étant donné que l'argent trouvé dans la pièce n'a pas été touché et que M. Orosco était connu pour son alcoolisme et sa violence, la police soupçonne que le motif n'était pas le vol mais plutôt une sorte de crime passionnel._ »

* * *

><p>Tout est fini maintenant. On t'a enterré, et je suis seule. Je devrais être heureuse, me sentir libre, et pourtant… Je me sens si vide. As-tu chaud sous toute cette terre ? Ou trembles-tu de froid dans ce vent glacial ?<p>

J'espère que tu brûles, car moi je suis gelée. Tu as pris ma chaleur, mon corps, mon âme, et il ne me reste plus que le néant à l'intérieur de moi. Même si je n'ai plus rien, j'espère que tu as ce que tu mérites là où tu te trouves. Ce n'est sûrement pas les enfers malheureusement, puisque j'y suis en ce moment. Oui, les flammes m'entourent à chaque instant, je déambule dans des ruelles qui m'incinèrent au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Et ce par ta faute.

Tu m'as détruite.

Tu as détruit ma vie, et celle de maman.

C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.

C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu partir.

C'est pour ça que tu es ici désormais.

Bien fait !

Je te déteste !

Je te hais !

Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Espèce de démon !

Maman m'avait prévenue que je ne devais pas ouvrir ma porte du paradis, mais toi tu l'as forcée, tu l'as souillée de tes doigts sales ! Ne m'approche plus jamais ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Quitte mes pensées ! Disparais !

Ha…

Je dois retrouver maman.

Lui dire que tu n'es plus là, et alors, elle reviendra près de moi. Elle me prendra dans ses bras, et me réconfortera. Comme avant.

Avant ? Mais est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé une fois ?

_Maman, j'arrive, attends-moi. _

Je ne m'en souviens plus.

_Maman, où es-tu ?_

Maman, je ne cesse de t'appeler depuis ce jour…

_Maman, n'aie plus peur._

Reviens maman… Papa est mort.

* * *

><p><strong>Angela Orosco fixa une dernière fois la tombe de son père. Son regard s'assombrit en repensant à toutes ces années perdues, et au départ inexpliqué de sa mère. Son père lui répétait toujours qu'elle l'avait abandonnée, et qu'elle ne voulait plus d'une enfant pleurnicharde. Pourtant, le dernier souvenir qu'elle retenait d'elle était un visage décomposé et couvert de bleus. Le lendemain à cette vision, elle disparut. Et la vie de la jeune fille se transforma en un cauchemar quotidien. Battue régulièrement, violée tous les soirs, l'enfant devint une femme avant l'heure, et maudissait ce visage, crachait sur ce corps abîmé un peu plus chaque jour. Elle tint treize ans, puis, peu de temps après la fuite de sa mère, elle craqua.<strong>

**Angela s'agenouilla, et relut plusieurs fois les inscriptions gravées sur la pierre. Elle ne comportait que le nom et prénom du défunt, ainsi qu'une épitaphe générale : « ****_A jamais dans nos cœurs_**** ». Elle releva alors son pull et y dévoila un large couteau de cuisine ensanglanté. Elle barra avec l'hypocrite phrase, puis le déposa sur l'édifice mortuaire. Enfin, elle se releva, et tourna les talons d'un air décidé. **

**Qu'importe où elle irait à présent, il lui faudrait toujours affronter ses démons avant de trouver la paix. Et le repos. Malheureusement, le chemin risquait d'être long.**

**L'âme vide, Angela s'engouffra à nouveau dans le brouillard, et à son tour elle se transforma en ombre. **


End file.
